The infusing of liquids, water-based and oil-based alike is a conventional practice in many fields including homeopathic medicine, culinary cuisine, skincare, aromatherapy, beauty, alternative wellness and production of beverages. The infusing of oil with infusing material to impart a flavor or chemical characteristic is often accomplished through the immersion of infusing material in a solvent over a period of time. Infusing that occurs over extended periods often occurs at room temperature or in a refrigerated environment. The infusing may alternatively occur at high temperatures in a pot or pan for immediate use in cooking.
Infusing is the process of extracting chemical compounds, nutrients, or flavors from plant based infusing material in a solvent such as water, oil or alcohol, by allowing the plant based infusing material to remain suspended in the solvent over time (a process often called steeping). An infusion is also the name for the resultant liquid produced from an infusing process.
The practice of infusing commonly surrounds the use of botanicals or other plant matter that are volatile and dissolve readily, or release their active ingredients easily in a solvent. Examples of botanicals include, but are not limited to, dried herbs, seeds, flowers or berries.
Steeping, a method of infusing, involves bringing a liquid to a boil (or other desired temperature) prior to incorporation with the botanicals. The incorporated mixture is then allowed to soak in the liquid for a period of time. The liquid may then be strained, or the herbs otherwise removed from the liquid. Unless the infusion is to be consumed immediately, it may then be bottled and stored for future use. It will be appreciated that such infusions can be useful in either standalone use or as an ingredient in recipe or formula.
The length of time the herbs are left in a liquid depends on the purpose for which the infusion is being prepared and the potency of the infusion desired. The length of time for steeping also depends upon ingredients used in the infusion. Some infusing processes may require minutes while others require days, weeks or longer. Typically, the infusing of fats or oil-based solvents require much longer than other solvents.